1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, especially to a waist and buttocks exerciser that exercises waist, buttocks and thighs of a user at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Nowadays, people usually have busy works and have no enough time to exercise outdoors. Therefore, various conventional exercise devices have been developed to allow people to exercise indoors and to maintain their health.
Since most people have to sit on chairs to work or read almost the whole days, their waist, buttocks and thighs are getting fatter. Therefore, exercising the waist, the buttocks and the thighs becomes the most important point of exercising.
However, the conventional exercise devices are huge, and exercising the waist, the buttocks and the thighs should be done in different conventional exercise devices. Thus, in order to be fit, people should buy many different conventional exercise devices that cost a lot and occupy much room.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a waist and buttocks exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.